Letter and The Last Flower
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Canon/Sebelum kematiannya, Asuma memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Kurenai. Siapa sangka dalam buket bunga itu terdapat sebuah surat, Surat Perpisahan/Jangan percaya sama tulisan saya, semuanya ngarang XP


**Judul**: _Letter and The Last Flowers_

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Karakter: **Kurenai dan Asuma

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Ringkasan: **Sebelum kematiannya, Asuma memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Kurenai. Siapa sangka dalam buket bunga itu terdapat sebuah surat, Surat Perpisahan.

* * *

"Itu untuk Kurenai-_sensei_ ya?" goda Ino kepada gurunya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Asuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah lama Ino tidak melihat reaksi seperti yang Asuma alami saat ini. Asuma lalu mengeluarkan beberapa ryo dari sakunya untuk sebuket bunga: ada mawar, lili, anggrek, dan aster putih.

"Ini, terima kasih ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan," katanya menunduk hormat.

"Ah, _Sensei_ kenapa jadi seformal ini? Oh, aku titip salam untuk Kurenai-_sensei_ ya?" Sekali lagi, ia tidak kasihan pada gurunya yang sudah merah padam.

"Ba-baik, permisi."

* * *

"_Ne, arigatou," _kata Kurenai sesaat setelah menerima bunga dari Asuma. Dua _ninja _itu terlihat begitu gugup saat memandang satu sama lain. Ada perasaan rindu, kesal, dan bahagia. Ada keinginan untuk terus menyapa dalam hati masing-masing.

"_Doitashimashite," _jawab Asuma singkat.

"Kau mau masuk sebentar? Kebetulan aku baru saja membuat beberapa dango. Wanita akan senang bila ada yang mencicipi masakannya."

Asuma lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya sambil senyum-senyum sungkan dan malu.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Lantas keduanya masuk ke kediaman Kurenai yang sederhana.

Bunyian serangga siang hari mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada memulai perbincangan, keduanya duduk berhadapan dalam sebuah kesunyian. Hanya ada sepiring dango dan dua gelas berisi ocha hijau—pahit. Halaman rumah Kurenai terhampar luas. Jika pintu-pintu dibuka, maka akan ada banyak angin yang masuk ke ruangan tempat Asuma dan Kurenai berdiam.

Kurenai membatin dalam hatinya mengenai alasan Asuma ke rumahnya. Ia tahu kalau besok pasukan Shikamaru akan mengejar anggota Akatsuki. Ia juga tahu kalau ini adalah misi yang sangat berat karena selain musuh mereka sangat kuat, Asuma sedang dalam goncangan setelah sahabatnya dibunuh Akatsuki—Chiriku. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang hendak Asuma sampaikan pada dirinya?

Sementara Asuma sendiri hanya berusaha mengatur napasnya. Udara terlalu panas untuk diajak berkawan. Pandangannya menjelajahi seisi ruangan, dan suatu ketika pandangan itu tertangkap oleh mata merah Kurenai.

"Ada keperluan apa ke mari?" tanya Kurenai datar seperti biasa.

Lagi-lagi—Asuma menggaruk kepalanya dan _nyengir_ malu. "Aku lewat di depan Toko Bunga Yamanaka, di sana bunga-bunganya baru dirangkai dan segar. Jadi aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Ya, daripada dihabiskan Chouji untuk makan aku lebih rela membelanjakan beberapa ryo buket bunga untukmu."

Asuma bukan orang yang pandai merayu, tetapi kata-katanya barusan sudah cukup membuat Kurenai luluh akan pesona pria di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana persiapan tim untuk besok?" tanya Kurenai—yang seakan mencabut paksa senyuman dari Asuma—membuat pria di hadapannya berubah menjadi murung. Kurenai sendiri merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Itu..." Asuma mencoba kembali tersenyum, "...sudah dibereskan, strategi kuserahkan pada Shikamaru. Aku, Izumo dan Kotetsu akan membentuk pola penyerangan sesuai dengan strategi bocah itu. Sedangkan Ino, Chouji, Raido dan yang lain ada dalam kelompok yang terpisah dari kami. Mungkin mereka akan bergabung jika ada sesuatu."

Entah kenapa kini giliran Kurenai yang murung. Kelopak mata wanita itu turun menutupi hampir sebagian dari penglihatannya. Seakan ada yang hendak dibicarakan, Kurenai membuka mulutnya tetapi ditutup lagi.

Dua orang itu kembali membisu, tak ada yang berbicara.

Kurenai meremas pakaiannya gemas. Ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia ucapkan, namun seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Alhasil dia tetap diam, dan Asuma juga tampaknya sama gelisahnya dengan Kurenai.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Kurenai.

Asuma terlihat menyerah. Ia menghela napasnya yang berat lalu menatap Kurenai penuh arti.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Di luar dugaan, pembicaraan itu sepertinya akan menjurus ke suatu hal yang serius. Asuma meraih tangan Kurenai dan menggenggamnya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan.

"Jangan terlalu mengharapkanku kembali dari misi."

Meski tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang Asuma katakan, entah mengapa tubuh Kurenai mendadak lemas. Jantungnya seakan berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Seketika itu, kepalanya menjadi pusing. Ada pikiran bingung, ada perasaan marah, ada keinginan untuk melepaskan genggaman itu, namun genggaman tangan Asuma terlalu kuat. Kurenai mencoba melihat lebih dalam lagi ke tatapan tak bertenaga dari pria di hadapannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" suaranya bergetar.

Sama seperti ketika Asuma membuat Kurenai nyaris pingsan karena bingung dan takut, ia juga membuat perubahan pada sikapnya begitu cepat. Setelah melihat reaksi Kurenai—yang tak ia harapkan—Asuma melepaskan genggaman itu dan menghindari tatapan wanita di depannya.

Nyaris tidak ada suara selama beberapa menit. Ruangan di itu tampak tak berpenghuni manusia karena suasananya yang sangat sepi.

Asuma seperti tak tahan lagi, ia menghentakkan napasnya. Kurenai hanya terdiam ketika pria itu bangun hendak pulang.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu. Sebaiknya aku pulang untuk menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan."

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kurenai meyakinkan.

"Errr—kalau tidak keberatan, aku menulis beberapa kalimat untukmu. Kuselipkan di buket bunga itu. Baca kapan saja sesuka hatimu."

Asuma tersenyum dan pamit.

* * *

Setelah itu, kabar menyedihkan sampai ke telinga Kurenai. Asuma tewas dalam misi. Tidak ada perasaan lain yang mampir ke hati _kunoichi_ itu. Semua terlalu mendadak dan tidak dapat dipercaya. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat berlalu, tidak ada kesan, tidak ada pesan, tidak ada tanda-tanda. Kurenai memang menangis saat itu, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya seperti tertahan untuk berlaku layaknya wanita yang ditinggalkan. Ia teringat akan pesan terakhir yang ia terima dari Asuma. Sebuah surat, deretan kalimat yang Asuma tulis untuknya.

* * *

_Maaf membuatmu repot dengan membaca surat ini._

Kurenai tersenyum hambar.

_Ini bukan takdir yang rumit. Tapi juga tidak mudah untuk ditebak. Aku terlahir sebagai seorang ninja yang tinggal di sebuah desa penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, sebuah desa yang tak akan pernah terganti oleh berbagai keindahan. Konoha. Kau mungkin yang paling mengerti bagaimana aku mencintai Konoha. Segala yang berkaitan dengan desa ini akan kujaga, meski tak sebaik ayah. Ayahku menyerahkan semua hidupnya pada Konoha: pengabdian dan nyawa. _

_Sekarang ayahku sudah meninggal dan mewariskan desa ini pada ninja Konoha. Meski di akhir hidupnya ia tak berpesan apapun, aku yakin dalam kematiannya yang menyedihkan itu ia telah berpesan pada semua untuk melindungi apa yang menyebabkan ia mati._

_Kurenai, kau terlalu mengerti aku. Dan aku mengerti dirimu dengan begitu baik. Oleh karena itu aku menulis surat ini untukmu._

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Dua belas ninja pelindung adalah sebuah kelompok ninja yang memiliki ikatan dan sumpah sendiri untuk melindungi suatu hal. Hal yang paling menyakitkan yaitu ketika kau tahu sahabat yang dekat denganmu pergi untuk selamanya. Aku bersedih atas kematian Chiriku. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk membunuh orang yang membuat sahabatku bernasib seperti itu. _

_Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa aku menjalankan misi ini hanya untuk balas dendam._

_Aku sangat ingin melindungi Konoha, sesuai janjiku pada desa ini._

_Karena di Konoha ada banyak orang yang kucintai._

Dia meremas bajunya dengan kuat.

_Kurenai, aku tidak mau membuatmu sangat resah dengan perubahan sikapku padamu. Aku hanya merasa saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di tempat lain, di atas langit._

_Aku tidak berharap aku akan tewas saat menjalankan misi, tapi aku merasa hal itu begitu nyata. Maaf telah membuatmu terduduk oleh banyak penyesalan. Aku juga tidak berharap kalau nantinya tulisan dan rangkaian pesan ini hanya akan membuatmu bersedih. Percayalah, ini semua kulakukan agar kau tidak terlalu menangisi kepergianku._

_Maafkan juga atas banyak janji-janji yang tak bisa kutepati. Dulu aku mengira bahwa pada akhirnya kita bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah semua hal buruk terjadi. Kematian ayah, dan semua yang terjadi sampai titik akhir aku bisa melihat cahaya dunia, kupikir itu sudah merupakan hal termengerikan yang pernah kita jumpai hingga aku begitu mudah mengucapkan janji kepadamu._

Kurenai tertawa sedih. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

_Aku ada sedikit permintaan, tolong jaga murid-muridku. Mereka akan menjadi sangat terpukul atas kematianku. Aku tahu mereka bukan lagi anak-anak, mereka sudah enam belas tahun. Tapi aku tidak berani menjamin mereka akan baik-baik saja jika gurunya mati._

_Shikamaru, dia pria yang bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya bersedih terlalu lama. Dan kemungkinan dia akan bersedih dalam kesendiriannya. Aku kenal pribadinya yang satu lagi: bersedih, bersedih dan bersedih di balik sikap datarnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah menerima berbagai nasihat. Itulah yang kutakutkan, aku takut dia akan berbuat seenaknya demi membalas dendam pada orang-orang itu. Kurenai, aku menyayanginya. Tolong jaga dia untuk diriku._

_Ino, dia gadis yang sensitif. Kau ingat bagaimana perseteruannya dengan Sakura di ujian chunnin beberapa tahun yang lalu? Kau menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana darah Yamanaka yang nekad dan keras mengalir dengan baik di tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Ino adalah gadis lemah yang perlu diperhatikan. Berikan perhatian padanya, karena itu yang kulakukan selama ini. Ya, aku memang bukan pria yang lembut. Kuharap kau bisa lebih baik daripada aku._

_Yang terakhir Chouji, hati-hati dengan pukulannya. Dia petinju yang berbeda dengan dua temannya yang lain. Dia pria yang sopan dan baik hati, biar begitu dia tidak akan bisa lebih baik dalam hal air mata. _

_Tolong, jaga mereka untukku, jaga Konoha untukku, jaga juga kehidupanmu agar bisa menjadi lebih baik dari hari ini (ketika kau membaca suratku)._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku yang tak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia. _

_Andai kutahu sedari awal bahwa takdir kita bukanlah sepasang ninja—yang kapan saja bisa mati—terntu aku akan membawamu untuk tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil agar tak ada yang bisa mengusik kita berdua. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu dengan kisah kehidupan kita berdua, bersama anak-anak yang manis._

_Sayangnya, kita tidak begitu._

_Kurenai, maaf karena sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa memberi yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi untuk saat-saat yang terakhir, mengertilah bahwa aku adalah Asuma Sarutobi, pria yang mencintaimu._

Kurenai menutup matanya yang basah. Air matanya merembes begitu banyak seusai membaca surat dari Asuma yang ia terima sehari sebelum mereka berpisah untuk selamanya. Tangan-tangan ramping itu hanya bisa saling meremas, merasakan sesak yang sangat sakit di dalam dada. Merasa tubuh begitu ringan, wanita itu akhirnya menutup matanya untuk sekedar membayangkan wajah seorang pria yang ia cintai.

* * *

Kurenai memandangi langit malam dari sisi jendelanya yang terbuka. Sudah dua hari sejak pemakaman Asuma, bintang tidak muncul. Hanya ada si angin yang bertiup lebih kencang dari biasa, sehingga membuat sebuah baling-baling kecil yang terletak di dekat Kurenai berputar cepat.

Kurenai terdiam. Ia memandangi baling-baling itu—pemberian Asuma. Sebuah baling-baling yang menjadi kenangan di antara mereka. Berputar, seakan menghibur Kurenai.

Kurenai memejamkan matanya dengan hikmat. Tidak ada yang harus disesalkan—pikirnya. Semua berjalan sesuai atas kehendak Tuhan. Asuma pergi dengan segala kebanggaan pada hatinya, dia mati demi desanya, demi cita-citanya, demi kehidupan orang-orang yang dia cintai. Kalau memang seperti itu yang Asuma inginkan, maka tidak ada yang harus Kurenai bebankan. Tentu saja dia akan mencoba setegar mungkin. Tapi, hati wanita tidak akan bisa berbohong. Ia tetap akan menangis bila memang hal yang menyakitkan terjadi pada hidupnya.

_"Kurenai, jangan bersedih karena aku selalu ada di dekatmu."_

Kurenai membuka matanya dan mendapati Asuma sudah tersenyum berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia tahu dengan baik bahwa ini hanyalah khayalan, angan, bayangan semu atas pikirannya.

Dan dia bahagia.

Mereka berdua saling memandang, saling tersenyum, saling mengisi kekosongan.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ tanya Asuma.

Kurenai tersenyum beku, "Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

_"Aku juga baik. Jangan menangis lagi." _Asuma mengulurkan tangan, berharap Kurenai akan meraihnya.

Namun ketika Kurenai hendak melakukannya, tangan itu lenyap.

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

_Note: _Kepikiran sama _closing _Naruto yang judulnya _Long Kiss Good Bye_, uh... ngenesnya lagu itu, juga cinta Kurenai ke Asuma. Kishimoto emang suka banget bikin _love-story_ chara di sana nge-_angst_. Review?


End file.
